Distance-frequency transducers are required in many fields including electrical control and measurement. Specifically it is often desirable to have a distance-frequency transducer which encompasses changes in distance of from approximately 0.5 to 10 mm and whose output frequency changes by a factor of more than 10 for such changes in distance.